


Ribbon In The Sky

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Manipulation, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Minor Angst, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Younger Asami/Older Akihito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: The Asami's and the Takaba's have been feuding for generations. The last in the Asami lineage decides to do what his ancestors couldn't; bring the two families together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something else I had sitting on my computer for months! I'm not too happy with it but concrit is welcomed. Enjoy :)
> 
> I forgot to tag and mention their reversed age difference. Ryu-18, Aki-19, Fei-19, Yoh-20.

Ryuichi listened as his father slammed into their mansion’s sitting room, knowing full well the source of his anger. He looked up from the research he was doing and watched the man stride to the minibar in the corner, grabbing a tumbler and a bottle. The shot of bourbon was poured and downed so quickly it might as well not have been. Ryuichi waited patiently for the lifelong tirade he knew was coming in 3, 2, 1....

“Those damn Takaba’s...”

Said Takaba’s has been a thorn in the Asami’s side since Ryuichi’s conception. Maybe before the dawn of time.

“Takaba Ryuuta stole a 10 million yen contract from under my nose...”

Their rivalry has spanned generations, both families fighting to be the top in the world of underground corruption and black market control.

Ryuichi, at eighteen, had already had his fair share of dealings with the rival family.

“The construction contract that senator Goda was willing to give us in exchange for our funding?” The teen asked lightly.

“Yes, that one,” the elder Asami seethed before slamming the glass down on the mini-bar and striding away.

Ryuichi watched his father leave. From the time he was old enough to understand what was going on he’d wanted more than to live his life continuing a tradition of strife, pissing matches and cat fights. Once he has his way this will all be over. They’ll all be one big happy fucking family, even if it kills some of them.

..........

Ryuichi attended the prestigious University Of Tokyo at an age when most were in their last year of high school. His major was Imperial studies and economics. He was also captain of the swim club and a member of the basketball team. He was a well rounded, well adjusted and overall bright person. So excellent was he that he would fuck the Takaba’s over in a way so simple none of his other over-achieving ancestors had thought of it in over 75 years.

The idea was so simple it was _genius._

..........

Ryuichi picked up his burner cell phone and called his cousin that attended the Keio University, third ranking university in all of Japan unlike his, which was the number 1 and the hardest to get into. It was also the same university attended by one Takaba Akihito.

“Feilong.”

“I’m not in the mood,” came the aggressively prim reply.

Ryuichi chuckled. His cousin was so pretty everybody wanted a piece of him, until he kicked their asses royally.

“I need some information on a faculty member of yours.”

“I was wondering when this call would come, dear cousin. Here’s something you won’t find in any files, he’s a carrier.”

Ryuichi smirked. “How long have you been sitting on this piece of information, cutie?”

Feilong huffed a put upon sigh, clearly audible through the device. “Call me that again and I will sever your vocal chords at the next family get together. Anyways, ever since he got drunk and passed out at my home months ago.”

“Oh, so you had a sleepover? Did Yoh get to fuck his princess?”

Ryuichi laughed when he was suddenly greeted with the dial tone.

So Takaba Akihito could bear children. Very good.

Ryuichi got rid of the phone he was using before putting his plan into action.

...........

“God, you’re such a lightweight,” Takato groaned. His friend was heavy when he was shitfaced drunk. He held up the blond on one side while Feilong, their other schoolmate that they happened upon, held him up on the other side.

“No m’ not!” Akihito hiccupped, trying to walk straight and failing miserably.

Feilong, who was only tipsy, looked over at Takato and suggested, “Why don’t you head on home? I’ll take care of him.”

Takato let go of Akihito with a relieved sigh, being drunk himself. “Hey, yeah! There’s my bus!”

Feilong watched as Takato ran/hopped to the bus stop, narrowly missing his transport. They all had cars but Feilong had suggested no driving for those heavily drinking and everyone had agreed. He then looked down at the blond charge in his arms. The flushed cheeks, pretty pink lips and soft skin drew him in. He’s known Takaba Akihito for two years now and the blond was a gentle soul who didn’t hold grudges or caused strife. It’s why they were able to get along despite him being related to the Takaba’s biggest rivals.

“Hey? You with me?” Feilong whispered while he hefted Akihito into a more upright position.

“Yeah, yeah. Feilong. You’re so pretty I can’t see straight.” The blond giggled and Feilong dodged the fingers that were clumsily trying to card through his tresses.

“Behave yourself,” Feilong instructed while they walked towards the parking lot.

“Why?” the blond whined. “You know you’re so, so gorgeous.”

Feilong huffed in exasperation when the blond tried to frame his face with both hands. He dodged the advance and held Akihito’s hands firmly at his sides. “I’m taken.”

“Oh! Yoh!” Akihito gasped, like it just occurred to him. He blinked rapidly before clasping his hands and trying to bow deeply. “Sorry, Yoh-san!”

Feilong had to stop the blond from face planting on the pavement. “Hey, stay with me, Takaba.”

Akihito laughed. “You used my last name, I’m in trouble now.”

They reached Feilong’s Honda Concept-D and he pulled open the back down to reveal his cousin, sitting there like a ghost, smoking a cigarette.

“Hey, Akihito?” Feilong turned the blond to fully face him.

“Yeah?” Akihito sighed dreamily, smiling broadly at Feilong.

“I’m also taking my cousin home. You know Ryuichi, don’t you?”

At the name Akihito stiffened before nodding the affirmative. “A-Asami.”

Feilong nodded. “You can ride with him in the back, he won’t hurt you.”

“‘U sure?” Akihito asked hesitantly. He was still drunk, but aware enough to _feel_ that he shouldn’t be in any enclosed spaces with _any_ Asami.

“Promise,” Feilong answered with a smile. He rubbed Akihito’s shoulders lightly to try and get him to relax.

The thing was Akihito liked Feilong, and somewhere in his liquor addled brain he knew he could trust him. Against his better judgement he allowed Feilong to put him in the back of the car before slamming the door shut, startling him.

..........

Feilong started the engine, backed out of the parking lot and maneuvered out to the highway. Ryuichi sat there as the vehicle moved, feeling the tension radiating from the other side of the car like a thick smoke. Ryuichi drew on the last dredges of his cancer stick before stubbing the butt in an ashtray nearby.

“Hi.”

Akihito stiffened at the word before answering with a tentative and stuttered hello.

“I’m Ryuichi.”

“I kn-know.”

“You’re Akihito.”

“Obviously.” Akihito glared at Ryuichi in the semi dark.

Ryuichi smirked. 

“How do you feel?” He asked after a moment.

Akihito hiccupped, feeling the start of some serious motion sickness as Feilong sped towards their destination. “‘M fine.”

“I don’t think so,” Ryuichi answered. “You look like you want to throw up in the back of the car.”

There was vertigo, nausea and some sweating, Akihito had to admit. It didn’t mean that he was sick though. “Liar.”

“I can help you with that,” Ryuichi barreled on, ignoring Akihito’s denial.

Akihito brought a hand up and hiccupped, willing his stomach contents to stay put. “How?”

“You have to come closer.”

Akihito frowned. “No damn way...the hell?”

“I’m not going to eat you,” Ryuichi said with a smirk on his lips.

Akihito looked at the back of Feilong’s head while he drove before cutting his gaze back to Asami. “I don’t know that.”

“Hey!” Akihito shouted when Asami started rubbing his back with one hand. He tried to pull away but Ryuichi’s hands were firm.

“Shush, it will help with the bad feelings if you have something else to focus on,” Ryuichi said while his hands roamed attentively.

Akihito pouted, because the other was right and for some asinine reason having Ryuichi’s hands on him calmed him some. Felt good, actually. It must have been the liquor.

“You a massage therapist?” The blond asked after a moment.

“Only for you, my cute Akihito.”

Against his better judgement, Akihito smiled.

.......................

Ryuichi answered his phone when he saw his lover was calling him.

“I need to see you.”

“Right now? It’s the middle of the night.”

“Yes, goddamn it. I need you now.”

“Calm down. You sound serious. What happened?”

Silence.

“Akihito?”

“I’m pregnant, you fucker.”

Ryuichi smiled even though his lover couldn’t see him. “What? So...”

“Asshole! I’m going to kill you! Somehow you knew, didn’t you?”

“Knew what?”

“That I could...” Akihito was making grand hand gestures even though Ryuichi couldn’t see him.

“How could I have known?”

“I told you to use a condom!”

“I did.”

“Then why the fuck am I locked in my bathroom with a pregnancy test that has two pluses. Jesus Christ,” Akihito sighed like the world was ending.

“I don’t know. It tore?”

“Fuck!” Akihito shouted before punching the wall with his free hand. “Nobody was suppose to know...and for you? My parents are going to kill me.”

Ryuichi sat up in bed, trying to sooth his lover with the sound of his voice. “Hey, calm down. We’ll work through this.”

“A-abortion...”

“I’ll fucking hurt you if you touch that child, Takaba.”

The words and the deep baritone of Ryuichi’s voice startled them both. The strength of his feelings for his unborn baby left Ryuichi speechless.

“I don’t...I don’t think I could have really done something like that.” Akihito’s voice was small but relieved. He was mostly glad Ryuichi was so strongly against the idea, he wasn’t alone in this. “What will I do?”

“I’ll protect you both with my life.”

Ryuichi meant it, and the force of his feelings surprised even him.

..........

“GET BACK HERE!”

Akihito ran. He ran as fast as his legs would allow. He ran for his life...for their life.

They were having dinner when his mother looked at him funny. He could tell the instant that she knew. Something had changed about him and she’d seen it. She raged like he’d never seen before, she’d thrown things at him and demanded to know who was the father. His father had hit him. When the man wrapped his hands around his neck he ran. He knew the mansion like the back of his hand and he got out the back, bolted down the hidden walkway that led to the street, never looking back. There was no destination, nor was there an aim, only the need to be away from his parents. They hurt him, they would hurt them and he couldn’t have that. The world would burn.

Like his legs burned, like his raging heartbeat. Like...

Akihito collided into the side of a car that came out of nowhere and collapsed.

..........

“He’s fine. He just needs a few days rest and some solid meals. I hear the baby’s heartbeat so the fetus is fine. Nothing like this should happen again though.”

“Thank you, Doctor.”

_Asami!_

Akihito slowly opened his eyes and searched out his lover. Everything hurt. Then his eyes landed on Ryuichi and most of the pain mentally went away.

“I was so scared,” Akihito sobbed while they hugged each other too tight, but not enough. Never enough.

“They found out?” Ryuichi asked tentatively.

Akihito pulled back, looking into his lover’s eyes. He nodded, sniffed and then sobbed.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep you safe.”

Some part of Akihito felt like all was right with the world once again.

..........

“You seem distracted lately, Ryu-kun.”

Ryuichi looked from his steak around the dinner table at his mother and father. His mother was the one that spoke and he directed his answer at her. “I’ve been busy.”

She nodded distractedly, then turned to his father.

“Dear, have you heard rumors about a rift in the Takaba household as of late?”

Outwardly Ryuichi appeared unfazed, but he was very much interested to know what his parents had heard.

“It’s always something with those people. But no, what is it this time?”

“Their son. Apparently he dropped out of school and has been shipped abroad.”

“Strange,” his father continued.

“I’ve heard they plan to disown him.”

The steak tasted like ash in Ryuichi’s mouth. Akihito loved his parents no matter what.

“Mmmm, sounds serious. I wonder what happened? Maybe it’s something we could use against them in the future.”

Ryuichi’s chair scraped loudly against the hardwood floor when he shoved his chair back and shot up suddenly.

“Ryu-kun, are you alright?” his mother asked in concern.

“I’m fine. There’s something I need to do. Excuse me.”

Ryuichi left the dining table and his bewildered parents behind.

..........

“How Do you feel right now?” Ryuichi asked when Akihito answered his phone call.

“Bloated. I’m showing.”

“Of course, you’re four months along.”

“Hey, when am I going to see you again?”

“You’ll have me for yourself the entire weekend.”

“But it’s Tuesday,” Akihito whined sullenly. “I can’t wait three whole days for you to get here again.”

“It’s just for a time, you’ll be able to come out to the public soon and this will all be over.”

Akihito sighed forlornly. “I know, I just...”

“Just give me some more time, ok?”

“Ok...”

Although it’s anything but...

..........

It was school gossip two weeks later.

Ryuichi cornered his cousin on school grounds and grabbed him before shoving him into the side of a wall closeby.

“Did you talk?”

“Son of a...why would I do that to him. And you?”

“That’s what I’m asking,” Ryuichi seethed, looking down his nose at his petite cousin.

Feilong got up in Ryuichi’s face, whispering harshly, “I’m the one that put you two together so you can bore holes in the fucking condom, why would I make this bad for myself too?” 

Ryuichi didn’t have any answers, but Feilong was the only other person that knew and Akihito’s parents were too much of a socialite to want this to get out. He grabbed Feilong by the arm, way too tightly, when a hand shot out and fingers dug into his wrists, causing him to release Feilong with a hiss. He grabbed mystery hand in retaliation, inflicting the same pain the other was aiming for. When he looked behind him it was Yoh, those dark eyes never leaving Feilong while he threatened Ryuichi with just a touch.

“He said it wasn’t him, don't let me see you put your hands on him again.” Yoh’s glance at him was cold and displeased.

Ryuichi shook the other teen off and stepped back, smirking. “You've never liked me putting my hands all over him, have you?”

Yoh made a step like he wanted to start swinging.

“Asami-,” Feilong growled warningly. He stepped between the two and shoved them apart unceremoniously.

“You’ve never liked being second to me either, have you?”

Yoh’s face was impassive, but his body radiated with the anger coursing through him. Of course he didn’t like that the guy he’s in love with still carried a torch for the cousin he used to sleep with. And of course just the mere sight of Ryuichi raised his hackles in a way nothing else could because he knew, no matter how much Feilong tried to hide it, that his lover would take his own cousin back if the guy would so much as look at him suggestively.

“Find out what happened, because the rumors started at this school before it spread to mine,” Ryuichi directed at Feilong. Somehow Akihito had found out there were rumors being spread about him, probably because he still visited his social media sites even though he would never let his presence be known and it had sent him into a depression with all the things being said about him and his status. 

He walked away then, leaving the two behind to sort themselves out.

..........

“Asami-sama...”

Ryuichi didn’t like the sound of Kirishima’s voice over the phone.

“...He tried to run away.”

..........

Akihito stood by his bedroom window on the second floor of Ryuichi’s country house and watched the water flowing downstream. He rubbed his five months stomach absently, paying no attention when the bedroom door clicked open.

“How long are you going to keep me here?”

The rattle of a teacup being placed on the eating table was heard.

“How long before I can face the world again without feeling like a freak?”

Then the clink of a dinner plate.

“Where’s Ryuichi?”

“I’m right here.”

Akihito gasped, turning around with wide eyes when it wasn’t the gofer he was expecting to see but his lover, the only sliver of light he had left in this dark situation. Tears gathered in his eyes as he flung himself into strong arms, breathing in scent of his lover like a drowning man taking in air.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t come sooner.”

Akihito shook his head at those words. “You’re here now...”

They kissed, desperate and passionate. Akihito could taste the relief on Ryuichi’s tongue at having him in his arms. If anyone had told him that an Asami would have been the one to make him feel this way he would have laughed in their face.

It’s been two weeks. For whatever reason Ryuichi hadn’t been able to make it last weekend and it opened a floodgate of turmoil in Akihito's heart. They had talked everyday but his lover had refused to explain why he wasn’t able to come, and for some insane reason he’d thought about cheating and indecision and Ryuichi wanting out. It’s only the other’s presence now that had pushed all those dark thoughts behind a locked door somewhere his thoughts weren’t able to dwell on them.

“I’ve missed you.” Akihito moaned when Ryuichi encompassed him with his larger body, using touch to convey what he rarely ever says with words.

_I’ve missed you too._

_Sorry._

Akihito was used to being manhandled in bed, but he was pregnant and Ryuichi was being so slow and sensual it tickled all his nerve endings in just the right way. He was led to the bedroom and laid out on the bed where he became his lover’s feast. Every inch of his body was worshipped and by the time Ryuichi was done ministrating his entire being he was a tired, spent mess.

“How long are you staying this time?”

Akihito always dreaded the answer, but the urge to know was stronger.

Ryuichi exhaled before answering. “I’m leaving in the morning...”

Akihito rolled out of bed immediately, intending to head for the bathroom but Ryuichi grabbed his hand and pulled him back into his arms. “Hey, wait...”

“I don’t do well with loneliness or isolation. I never have...”

“Marry me.”

And for the umpteenth time since he decided to give Ryuichi a chance, he smiled so genuinely for a reason so all encompassing he didn’t know what to do with himself but to accept that there was nowhere he would rather be and nothing else he would rather be doing than standing in this room and saying yes to being Asami Ryuichi’s forever.

..........

Everything was pristine and exceptionally immaculate. Ryuichi stood at the entrance to one of the conference rooms of the Grand Hyatt Hotel, one of Japan’s most expensive chain hotels. His golden eyes scanned over everyone present, making sure that all the key people were in attendance.

Firstly, Ryuichi spotted his mother and his father, off to one side whispering furiously among themselves while stealing glances at the other uncomfortable couple on the other side of the room. Akihito’s parents. Feilong, dressed in a tailor made suit stood beside his boyfriend drinking champagne and looking like his fancy was being exceptionally tickled. Yoh’s eyes were reverently glued to his lover and Asami could appreciate why. His cousin was exceptionally breathtaking with his hair down and his model physique. There was also a lawyer present from each side of the family and a priest for his purposes. Security personnel were on standby, which was probably the only reason no proverbial shots had started firing.

“...Can’t believe I’m in the same room as these people...”

“How dare they....?”

“What is going on here...?”

“More champagne, my dear Yoh?”

Ryuichi strode across the room, listening to the chatter while he made his way to the raised dais at the front of the room. There was a podium with a mic and as he stood beside the podium and turned to face his audience, all eyes focused on him.

“Ryuichi, did you really call a meeting through our lawyers for us to meet with these unsightly people?”

There were hisses of contempt and retaliation from Akihito’s parents at the words and Ryuichi spoke over all the chatter, voice commanding and authoritative. “I’ve brought you here because you are all going to stop the bickering and learn to live in peace. Or at the very least learn to ignore each other.”

“What? Who the hell does this brat think he is?!” Akihito’s father stood and admonished, raising his fist like that would faze him.

Ryuichi shoved his hands in his pockets and relaxed, looking over the room. “I’ve brought you here, as parents to both Takaba Akihito and I, to inform you all that as of the next few moments we are all going to be one big happy extended family and you will all be witnesses to that fact.”

Feilong snorted into his champagne while Yoh stood passively by his side.

“Is your son on drugs?” Akihito’s mother directed at Ryuichi’s parents while the crescendo of bickering increased.

Ryuichi nodded patiently at the questioning look from his mother. “As is standard for contracts like the one I am about to do, me and my pregnant fiance needs both our parents to sign our marriage certificate, along with the guidelines outlined in the contract I’ve had my lawyer create that will detail how both our families will be operating from now on.”

It was like a bomb had dropped.

“P-pregnant fiancee?!” Ryuichi’s mother stuttered. Then it dawned like the first rays of the rising sun on his parent’s face.

Akihito’s parents looked like they had swallowed nuclear sour grapes.

“It can’t be...” Akihito’s mother looked flabbergasted. His father looked sick.

“Yes. My fiancee, Takaba Akihito.”

Ryuichi held his hand out behind him and the curtain parted, revealing his very pregnant lover dressed in a sparkling red kimono, slippers and socks. Akihito took his place beside him with his head held high before their hands twined together in solidarity.

“As I have said before...” Ryuichi continued above the indignation all around the room. “You are here to bear witness to our union and to sign the new treaty both our lawyers have drawn up in light of our upcoming commitment.”

Their commitment basically meant the two families were committed too.

Akihito’s father slapped the table and the sound reverberated around the room like a gunshot. “Outrageous!”

“Get your sorry ass of that stage or I swear...!” Akihito’s mother started in ire, getting up like she would come drag him by the hair if he didn’t make a move to follow her orders.

Ryuichi squeezed his lover’s hand in reassurance. He could tell despite his silence that this was all weighing heavily on his Akihito. With a look the security personels took point amongst the fuming pair, letting them know their attitudes was not appreciated and would not be tolerated.

Grudgingly, the two sat back down, grumbling audibly.

Ryuichi’s mother approached him, no maliciousness on her face. Just genuine curiosity and bewilderment. Akihito took a step back and to the side, semi-hiding behind him and trying to hide it.

“Ryuichi...”

His mother’s eyes flitted between him and his lover and Ryuichi kept his gaze steady and his back straight. “Yes, mother?”

“Are you...sure?”

She trusted him, she always had and despite her doubts this was his decision; she would trust him to know what he was doing. He squeezed Akihito’s hand again reassuringly. “Positive.”

She smiled then, relieved, before walking back to his father and placing a comforting hand on his.

Asami then signalled the priest, who stepped forward in his gown with a bible clutched in his hand. The man took point while he and Akihito turned to face each other, holding hands.

“Do you, Takaba Akihito, take Asami Ryuichi to be your lawful wedded husband? In sickness and health, for rich or for poor?” The priest asked after a small introductory talk.

Akihito’s smile could have rivaled the sun’s as he took out the ring and placed it on Asami’s finger. “I do.”

The same question was directed at Ryuichi and when he said “I do,” the priest followed up with “I now pronounce you husband and husband.” 

Then the priest looked between them with a smile. “You may now kiss the...husband.”

They kissed passionately and his parents and cousin clapped loudly. 

As soon as the private wedding was over and the champagne was poured the lawyers handed the new contractual agreements to both sets of parents. Ryuichi watched his mother and father go over the clauses, discussing among themselves what was stated in the agreement. Akihito’s parents however seemed to be gettin redder the longer they read on.

“You want to share 50% of our assets? Over my dead body!” Akihito’s father roared.

“Supervised visitation rights...?” Akihito’s mother trailed off aggressively, and maybe a little hurt.

Ryuichi would never allow those people to be alone in a room with his husband or child as long as he breathed. “As far as the assets go, it works both ways...”

“I don’t want a thing from any of you Asami’s!”

Akihito’s father stormed out of the conference room and his mother took one last lingering look at him before following behind her husband.

Akihito sighed despondently behind him and Ryuichi turned to face his now husband. He wiped a lone tear that trailed from his right eye. “Hey, you alright?”

Akihito sniffled before smiling. “I’m fine, my husband.”

Ryuichi placed his hands to frame where his child was nestled warmly and safe, “Always...”

“Eh ehm.”

Ryuichi turned to look at both of his parents, who stood a few feet away watching them.

“Well, that was unconventional,” Ryuichi’s mother started. “Welcome to the family, Takaba Akihito.”

She smiled broadly and Akihito bowed, a deep blush staining his cheeks.

“I’ve signed the contract. Like it or not, we are family now.” Ryuichi’s father smiled at Akihito as he said this. Then he turned to face his son. “I’ll see you at home tomorrow?”

Ryuichi nodded. 

“Good, good. Let’s go my dear.”

Ryuichi watched as his parents left. He then turned back to his lover and whispered.

“Time for our honeymoon. Let’s go.”


End file.
